Starco - Horns and Hoodies
by MissPineapples
Summary: A bunch of fluffy Starco one-shots! Disclaimer: I wish I was good enough to be the creator of SVTFOE, but I'm not. If I were hiatus would only last about a week. All characters, settings and other jibble-jabble are owned by Daron Nefcy and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends and welcome to my first one-shot series! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff!**

* * *

"Hey Maarcoooooo!"

Star whizzed down the stairs and plopped herself in the chair opposite a very sleepy looking Marco Diaz.

"Hey, Star."

"Guess what?"

"*Sighs* What?"

"Who are you gonna take to the school dance tomorrow?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

*Que spit take*

 _The dance! How could I have forgotten?! And tomorrow too!_

* * *

"Are you gonna ask Jackie out?" She asked, praying the answer would be no... _No Star! He deserves to be with the one_ _ **he**_ _likes!_

Oh how little she actually knew about his crush...

Her. He liked her. (Uh, duh!)

* * *

"So, who are **you** going with?" He countered, trying and failing to imitate her eyebrow wiggle he found so attractive... _No Marco! She likes Oskar, not you!_

Oh, blissful ignorance...

Him. She liked him. (Seriously, you should know that by now!(XD))

"You first!"

"I... Uh.. Well..."

 _Oh would you get it together man!_

"Well, I-I'm not sure th-that I l-like her anymore..."

* * *

 _What did he just say?! He doesn't like Jackie anymore! No, don't get your hopes up too high just yet..._

*Facepalms*

"Well, I'm not so sure I like Oskar all that much anymore either..."

 _Star you idiot!_

* * *

Star you genius!

* * *

 _Star you beauty! Wait... What?_

(I'm sorry I'm loling so hard right now!)

 _Star doesn't like Oskar! Does that mean..? No, probably not._

Dah!

"So do you have a second choice Marco?"

"Well, there is, someone... What about you?"

* * *

 _Dang it!_

"Same."

* * *

 _Dang it!_

Tell her now! Tell her now!

"So, who's your someone, Marco? Gimme a clue! Do I know her?"

"Well, yeah. Do I know yours?"

"Yes. We'll spell their names out and try to guess. M."

* * *

 _?!_

"S"

* * *

 _?!_

"A"

* * *

 _?!_

"T"

* * *

 _?!_

Their eyes were getting wider with every letter they revealed.

"R"

* * *

 _?!_

"A"

* * *

 _?!_

* * *

They were leaning closer and closer...

"C"

"R"

So close now...

"O"

They finished with a kiss.

 **Not bad for a first try, right? I'll try to write and upload another very soon. Please review, it means a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Heyo! Well, here goes my second one-shot.**

Star and Marco were at school one day, when Jackie walked up to Marco.

 _Here comes the butterflies, try to hide your blush better this time._

He felt the familiar burning sensation enter his cheeks.

 _Come on Marco, you can do this. She came to you this time._

"H-hey Jackie!" He stuttered.

Jackie threw an aggressive glance at Star, but Marco hardly noticed.

"Hey Marco. I was thinking, would you like to go to the movies sometime?"

"W-wha?"

"It's ok if you don't want to." She said, taking another furtive glare (glare, not glance) at Star. This one didn't go unnoticed, but Marco didn't say anything.

 _Why is Jackie being so hostile and aggressive? She's normally quite a nice person... Wait, is she... Jealous? No, of course not..._

"No no no! I want to! Uh, Friday?"

"Sure! Pick me up at 7!" She said, making sure to bump Star on her way past.

"What is her problem?" Star asked defensively.

"Huh?"

"She's suddenly got something against me or something!"

"Really? That's not cool."

"I hope this doesn't ruin anything with you and Jackie."

"We'll see."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Part 2!**

Marco was up in his room preparing for his date, trying to make sense of girls.

 _Jackie and Star normally get along quite well together. Why is she-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash if the door flying open.

"Marcoooo! Guess what!"

"What, Star?"

"Oskar asked me out!"

Marco snapped to hair brush he was using in two.

 _What did I do that for? Am I, jealous? No, I like Jackie!_

"That's... Great Star!" He said, trying and failing to sound enthusiastic.

"He was playing a song, and I was listening, and then he changed the lyrics to 'Star, will you be my one? Will you be my girlfriend? Will you be my lover?' And I fainted, but not before I said yes!"

"I'm happy if you're happy."

"Then he took me to the nurse and when I woke up, he asked if seven this evening would be cool!"

"Hey, thats in an hour! And Jackie and I are going on a date in an hour as well! You'd better get ready!"

Suddenly the idea of a date with Jackie didn't sound as amazing as it did five minutes ago.

* * *

 _Oh right, Marco's taking Jackie on a date as well._

Suddenly the prospect of being with Oskar for an hour or two didn't sound as inviting as it should have.

 _Why? Do I like... no, it can't be! Oskar's way cooler than Marco! Plus he's... He's..._

A wave of recognition washed away any liking for Oskar.

 _Marco's funny, kind, caring, smart, and loads more! And didn't you see Oskar being a bit of a jerk to Marco the other day? I- I like Marco!_

* * *

Similar thoughts were going through Marco's head.

 _I like Star!_

They turned to face each other and both blushed furiously.

"I- I don't really want to go on this date anymore." Star said, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Really? That's great! I mean, I don't really want to either."

"Oh! Then we need a plan!" Said Star, with an evil grin spreading across her face.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3 (And the last)

**Part 3! Hope you're enjoying this so far!**

They sat down on Marco's bed and formulated a plan. Marco was to cancel the movie, and go to a restaurant instead. Then he needed to continue with his date with Jackie (To his distaste) for about half an hour, and Star was going to reschedule for half an hour later. At Star's signal, Marco is to be excused for a bathroom break, and escape. Oskar was going to take Marco's place and Star and Marco would sneak off.

* * *

Marco took a deep breath and said "It's five to seven, we should go."

They were outside the restaurant as planned. Jackie got out of her car, and Star had to hide behind a trash can.

"My lady." He said, gesturing for her to take his arm, while just hiding a cringe.

She giggled and took his arm in hers. Star rolled her eyes. _Marco's a good actor._ She thought.

* * *

Yes he was. Jackie didn't question his loyalty to her one bit. He reeeeeeaaally didn't like it though. _I can't wait for this to be over with._ He thought as he pulled out Jackie's seat for her.

The minutes went by, and Marco wasn't enjoying one bit. He wasn't paying attention to most of it, until a sudden turn in the conversation snapped him back to reality.

"Why do you hang out with Star so much? What makes her so special? She gets straight Fs, but I, on the other hand, am actually smart."

The signal for Marco's date to end went off, but he wanted to finish it in a different way than was planned.

Star watched on through the window as Marco stood up in defiance.

"Star is an amazing person. She may not succeed academically, but she's still kind, funny, caring, and I can't say the same about you." He stormed off, just as Oskar entered.

"Come on Star, let's go." He said, starting the journey home.

* * *

"Oskar? What're you doing here?" Asked Jackie.

"Uh, I was supposed to meet Star here for a date." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why does that not surprise me? Star this! Star that! Why am I suddenly a nobody?!" She asked, pouting.

"What are you talking about? You're cool!"

"You think so? Marco doesn't. I bet he's just ran off with her, ditching me." She said, pouting even more.

"Star ran off with Marco?" Asked Oskar, incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure." She asked, pouting even harder.

"Wow, that's my date ruined." He said, the prospect settling in.

"Talk about it" said Jackie, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to go? Or would you mind staying here with me?" Asked Oskar, nervously.

"Sure." Said Jackie, blushing ever so slightly.

* * *

"Did you mean all those things you said about me before?" Asked Star as they were walking back to the Diaz household.

Marco took a deep breath and said "Yes Star. You really are an amazing person, and if Jackie can't see that, then she- she-"

Star silenced him with a kiss that made him feel as if all was right with the world. It lasted minutes before they had to pull away to breathe.

Blushing, Star asked "You don't mind that I'm not very smart?"

"Not one bit." Replied Marco, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day at Echo Creek High, there were two more couples to gossip and spread rumours about. Jackie and Oskar were holding hands as they went to their next class, in which Marco had his arm around Star, their desks that much closer. Neither couple took notice of the other, and that was just fine with them. Star managed to scrape a D+ in their next test, and they had a party at the Diazs that afternoon to celebrate, although that was hardly the real reason. They couldn't hide their relationship from Marco's parents forever, after all.


	5. Chapter 3

Lars was being an absolute bully as usual, stealing people's lunch money and picking on nerds.

He had taken a young boy's glasses and was enjoying him scrambling around in search.

"You want you glasses back, nerd?" He laughed.

Star had just about had enough. She crept up behind him and snatched the glasses back, threw them to Jackie who passed them to the searching boy.

"Lars! You're a big jerk, you know that, right?" She said, with malice in her eyes.

He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her a metre in the air. Everyone fell silent.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" He asked, shaking her.

She was frozen in fright, she had not anticipated this.

"I- I-"

"You know what I wanna do with people like you?" He asked, spitting in her face. "I wanna make them **dis- a- ppear!** "

He emphasised every word with him smashing Star against the wall.

Now Marco had had enough.

"Put. Her. Down."

Lars turned toward him, without putting her down.

"And why would I want to do that?" It was as fast as lightning, and just as deadly.

He kicked the hand holding Star and caught the now unconscious girl. He jumped up with an uppercut to his chin and followed through with a back kick to the head. Lars staggered and fell back, but the spectators behind him pushed him back up and towards a waiting Marco. Marco ducked down and swept Lars to the floor. He walked to his throbbing head and said "That's why."

The cafeteria erupted in cheers. They picked Marco up and chanted "Marco! Marco! Marco!"

Star stirred and they put him down. She lifted her head to view her saviour. "Marco?"

"Hey, Star." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

What she did next was completely unexpected.

She got up and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
